Secret lifes
by mishakokoro
Summary: Dosent everyone have a secret that they keep for one another? A secret life you could call it...this is a gundam seed fanfiction about the gundam seed cast and how each and everyone of them have a secret that they keep from one another all of the secrets.
1. Phase01 5 years ago the day we met

Secret lifes...

Phase01-The day we met.

On a beach in Japan...A girl sat by a rock humming and kicking her feet up and down in the water well writing down some words on a note pad. "Hmm...lets see dose this sound good?" asked a girl with blond hair and pink eyes.

Soon the girl began to sing a song...

"A lonely star...that shines brightly in the sky."

"Huh? a...what a beautiful song..." said a young boy with dark hair and red eyes.

"I look upon it to wish a dream come true."

"Wheres it coming from?"he asked as he walked closer to the rock the girl was sitting by.

"Some things were meant to be there when you need them." the girl continued to sing not knowing there was someone watching her.

"That girl over there shes singing...shes so pretty." the boy said and blushed.

"Just like a star dreams come and go."

The boy continued to watch her silently.

"Shining...Brightly...I look upon you for the right answers to my problems."

"Wow i wonder if she wrote it i never heard that song before." thought the boy.

"Im dreaming of a world for peace and love..."

"And when that dream comes true i know you'll be there too."she continued.

"Waiting for the day that will see each other again...you know ill wait for you, forever under this starry sky and wish upon that lonely star."

"Those aren't bad lyrics either." he thought still watching.

"na na na na na na na na...na na na na na...yeah..."

As the girl finished singing the boy began to clap, the girl then quickly turned around to see a boy clapping.

"Hey did you write that song?" the boy asked."Yeah." the girl said nodding in response. "Whats your name?My name is Shinn!" the boy spoke up with his hand out so he could shake her hand.

"Stellar..." the girl said and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said. The girl blushed and pulled her hand away, "Um...I gotta go." she said nervously and ran away. "Uh...hey wait"  
he yelled but it was to late she was already gone.

"I wonder where she lives or where she goes to school." he thought well taking one more look at the stars before going back home.

To be continued... 


	2. Phase02 New studnets!

Secret lifes...

Phase02-New students.

Everybody has a secret they do that know one else noes a secret life that your friends or mabye your family doesn't know about either way its secret.

"Hey Kira! I heard that theres two new students today both in our grade too!" said a blue haired boy. "Yeah i knew we had one... but two who's the other?" said Kira scratching his head stupidly.  
"How'd you know we had a new student? It sounds like you know them eh Kira? And no clue who the other is?" asked the blue haired teen giving his friend Kira a weird look.

"Well you see...Athrun...ones my sister!" Kira said well more like choked out. "WHAT!!!Since when did you have a sister?Is she adopted cause shes the same age right?" Athrun said still shocked at what Kira had told him. "Were twins..." Kira said.

"Really? How come you never told me you had a twin?" asked Athrun still a bit confused. "every-  
body has a secret you know...well anyway we better get to class before were late." Kira said pulling Athrun along behind him.

123123123123123123123123123123123

In class...

"Good morning class,today we have great news we have three new students." the teacher said, as everyone looked confused until a girl with redish pink hair put up her hand. "Yes Lunamaria?  
what is it?" the teacher asked as she put down her hand.

"I thought we only had two new students." Luna said looking at the teacher confused looking for an answer.

"I thought so to but I have been informed that theres three." the teacher said as Lunamaria nodded to show she understood. "Okay come in..." the teacher told the students, everyone gasped as the three girls walked in the room all a sudden everyone began to whisper about how cute they were and other stuff.

"Okay settle down class there going to introduce there selfs to you...okay first you on the left." he said and pointed at the girl with pink hair and baby blue eyes. "Oh my me first.  
Okay hello everyone my name is Lacus Clyne, I love to sing and dance and write songs, I really hope we can all be good friends." she finished and sat down in the desk beside Kira.

"Okay next please." the teacher said pointing to the next girl. "Hi im Stellar Loussier nice to meet you all, um...I love walking on the beach,singing and acting and I love the ocean and cats oh and i love dancing too!" Stellar then went and sat beside a boy with dark hair who seemed to be asleep...well him and Athrun both.

"Okay last please." the teacher said his time sitting down. "Hi my name is Cagalli Yula Athha nice to meet you, I would love to make some new friends so don't be shy!" she said sitting down behind her brother Kira and beside Athrun.

"Okay class for the rest of the period you can talk to your partner,and make a new friend." the teacher said and got to work on his papers.

"Hey im Kira.: he said to Lacus as she greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello im Lacus incase you didn't catch my name." , "Nice to meet you..." Kira started until someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey bro...whats up?" Cagalli said. "You have a sister?" asked Fllay. "Um yeah so Cagalli do you think your gonna like it here?" Kira asked sweetly. "Yeah.  
oh hi im Cagalli by the way." Cagalli said as she shook Lacuses hand. "Charmed." Lacus said.

Then a grumble was heard from the sleeping figure beside Cagalli. "Huh? did I fall asleep Kira ...wait Lacus?" he asked. "Athrun...Athrun Zala?" Lacus replied a bit surprised. "You know each other?" Kira asked. "Yeah i went out with him in the past." she said. "wow!!! never expected to see you here." Athrun said still sounding a bit sleeply. "WOW! I didn't know you had a girlfriend before Athrun thats a big secret." Kira said laughing. "Don't push it! And anyway its just like you said before everyone has a secret life." Athrun said laughing a bit for using the phrase Kira used before.

"By the way didn't you say your sister was coming here today? Where is she?" Athrun asked not noticing the girl beside him. "Right beside you." Cagalli said tapping on Athruns shoulder.  
Athrun turned around to see a cute girl with short blond hair. 'shes so cute.' Athrun thought well asking her name. "Cagalli yula Athha." she said. "Athrun Zala." he said and shook her hand . 'Wow hes hot!' Cagalli thought as she looked away blushing.

123123123123123123123123123123123

Other side of room...

"Um are you awake." asked Stellar poking the dark haired teen beside her. As the teen woke up she noticed something. 'Huh? this guy looks like that boy I met 5 years ago on the beach!'thought Stellar. "Um...hi im Stellar nice to meet you...Im uhh...new here." she said as he said "hello"  
and introduced himself. "Hey im Shinn Asuka nice to meet you too." Shinn said as they started to talk she thought 'Its him...the boy i met 5 years ago.'

123123123123123123123123123123123

After math they had history and soon after that it was lunch time they all had lunch together and soon everybody became close friends.(Meaning-Cagalli,Athrun,Kira,Lacus,Stellar,Shinn,Milly and Dereka...everyone esle just school mates for now...hehehe.)

After school-everyone went home but Stellar and Lacus

In singing class...

"Lacus what makes you think im any good at singing?" asked Stellar. "I heard you sining in the hall your great! and i want you to help me sing this song please?" Lacus said/asked joyfully.  
"Fine." said Stellar as they all began to practice.

To be continued... 


	3. Phase03 Lacuses secret revealed!

Secret lifes...

Phase03-Lacuses secret revealed.

"What?" Stellar yelled looking at Lacus, "Yeah i might be making my own cd someday." Lacus said happily. "You acutely wrote this song?" Stellar asked looking amused. "Well yeah i did...is it really that good?" Lacus asked blushing at Stellars amusment. "Yeah its great! and you sing it great to Lacus! I write my own songs also there great to but i love your song what deep lyrics,  
I really understand the song." Stellar continued making Lacus blush more.

"Thank you so much Stellar I would really like to hear one of your songs!" Lacus said looking at Stellar for an answer. "Okay but i never knew you secretly sung and wrote songs...you did say you liked writing songs but you never said you were this good at it!" Stellar said pulling out one of her songs from her note book. "Yeah dont tell anyone okay? Im gonna surprize everyone okay?" Lacus asked her new friend desperately. "Okay promise!" Stellar said smiling, "So you gonna sing one of you songs?" asked Lacus hoping she would say yes. "Yeah i wrote this song a long time ago." she said and then began to sing the song she wrote.

"A lonely star, that shines brightly in the sky, I look upon it to wish a dream come true." she began.

123123123123123123123123123123123

In the hall...

"I cant believe i forgot my homework man." Shinn said well walking down the school hall to his locker to get his homework.

"Something were meant to be there when you need them, Just like a star dreams come and go." She continued singing.

"Huh haven't i herd that song somewhere before...wait..." Shinn started as he stood there listening to the melody of the song he seemed to know very well.

"Shinning...Brightly...I look upon you for the right answers to my problems." the sining continued on deeply.

"That girl...its her who is she I don't remember clearly what she looks like but that song i know its her it has to be..." Shinn thought trying to remember what the girl looked like.

"Im dreaming of a world for peace and love, and when that dream comes true I know you'll be there too."

"If i could just see her face again... I wish I knew who she was." he continued to think as she continued to sing.

"Waiting for the day that will see each other again...You know ill wait for you, forever under this starry sky and wish upon that lonely star."

"I wonder where the song is coming from, maybe I can find her if i follow the song." he thought and started to walk to the source of the song.

"na na na na na na na na...na na na na na na...yeah..." she continued as she sang the last of her song and stopped.

"Huh? It stopped...I guess ill never find out who was sining that song." Shinn thought as he went and opened his locker and got his homework and went home.

"Wow! that was great Stellar! We sing about the same kinda stuff to don't we?" Lacus said excited . "Yeah i guess your right!and is is that great?" asked Stellar. "Of course! you are going to sing it at the talent show right?" Lacus asked back. "Singing?...Me?...Talent show?" Stellar said nervously. "Yeah a talent show!Its one month from now, your so good at singing! You have to try out for it!" said Lacus jumping up and like a little girl. "Ill think about it, for now lets go home!" said Stellar looking tired. "Okay lets." said Lacus as they walked home.

123123123123123123123123123123123123

At Shinns house 11:30pm-

"What a day...and who was singing that song I wonder hom could I miss a girl i met 5 years ago and how could i forget what she looked like...am im a dork...such an IDIOT!!! he said to himself yelling the last part.

Then someone walked into his room, "Shinn what are you yelling for?" said a girl with long brown hair. "What are you doing awake Mayu you should be asleep by now." Shinn said nodding his head in a tsking manner. "Well its kinda hard to sleep when your yelling big bro!" she said tsking back. "Okay lets make a deal ill stop yelling and you got to bed Okay? Shinn said/asked, "Okay deal...goodnight." Mayu said and then left the room. As she closed the door he fell asleep and dreamt of the girl he met 5 years ago.

123123123123123123123123123123123123

At Stellar's house 11:35-

"I cant sing my song in front of the school or then they will figure out my secret...Cause its coming out before then...and Shinn doesn't he remember me? No he cant then if he figures out my secret...he might tell everyone..." Stellar mumbled before falling asleep.

To be continued... 


	4. Phase04 Mall madness and the night club

Secret lifes... 

Phase04- Mall madness and the night club

At school the next day...

"Hey guys." yelled Athrun running down the hall and jumping on Kira hanging off his neck. "Hey Athrun." greeted Cagalli and Milly as he smiled at them making Cagalli blush and Milly laugh.  
"Um...hey...Athrun..." Lacus began looking a bit pale, "Yeah what is it Lacus?" Athrun asked a bit worried about how pale she turned all a sudden. "Umm...Athrun...Kiras...turning...blue"  
she said pointing at him, Athrun let go and fake laughed as Kira choked a bit. "Athrun are you crazy don't do that again!" Kira yelled as Athrun mumbled sorry and fake laughed still. "Hey Lacus are you okay you look a bit pale!?" Kira said well looking at Lacus.

"Uh yeah im fine." she said sighing heavily after. "So whats everyone doing tonight?" asked Athrun. "Nothing why?" Milly replied, "How about we all go shopping after school?" asked Lacus.  
"Sure im good with that." said Milly, "Hey guys how bout it you coming too?" asked Cagalli.  
"Sure." Kira and Athrun both said as they started to walk to class.

In class (Math)

"Okay class everybody do page 110-112 numbers 1-20 in there text books." the teacher said and sat down well everybody else got to work on there math. Soon math was over and so was the other two classes and it was lunch time, at lunch everyone met in the cafe and ate together.

"Hey stellar want to come shopping with us after school today?" asked Lacus. "Okay but whos all coming?" she asked, "Um...me Milly,Cagalli,Kira,Deareka,Athrun you and Shinn." Lacus said smiling.  
"Oh okay then." she responded, "Didnt you ask Shino and Yzak?" asked Athrun. "Yeah but they said there busy and didn't want to come." said Lacus looking disapointed.

After school-Shopping at the mall

"Oh look over there Cagalli isn't it cute?" Lacus asked looking at the dress in the window."Yeah so cute!You got to buy it, it would look so cute on you Lacus!" Cagalli said. "Really?" she asked , "Oh yeah!" screamed Milly.

"Hey guys over here!" yelled Stellar! "What is it?" asked Cagalli, "Look at this dress!" stellar said looking at it with stars in her eyes. "Wow this stores cute!!" Cagalli said running in. "Im buying the blue one!" Stellar yelled and ran in after Lacus and Milly.

"Everyone looks great!" said Stellar cutely everyone was now wearing a cute dress Milly was wearing the orange dress she was wearing in gundam seed episode 1, Lacus was wearing the blue dress she was wearing in Gundam seed destiny episode 7 i think,Stellar was wearing the dress she was wearing in episode 1 of gundam seed destiny and Cagalli was wearing the dress she wore in that one episode where Kira was her bodyguard and they meet the desert tiger.

( Fyi the guys went to the video game store hours ago)

After they bought half the mall they met up with the guys at a Karaoke night club. "Hey girls you look great." Exclaimed Kira, then everybody sat down at a table and began to chat about stuff.  
"You no Cagalli you look wonderful tonight." Athrun said to Cagalli making her blush. "Um thank you." Cagalli said still blushing at what Athrun had said. "Welcome." he said smiling at her.  
"Hey Milly you look really hot tonight." Dearka said and then put his arm around Milly.

"Are you Two going out?" asked Cagalli, "Yeah." she said well Dearka nodded. "Wow Lacus you look beautiful." Kira said and Lacus blushed. "Thank...you and you look very handsome tonight Kira"  
Lacus compulmented back. Then they both smiled "Hey i love your dress Stellar." Shinn said trying to start a convo. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"So who's are lucky singer next?" the dj asked when no one answer the spotlight went on it stopped and when i stopped it stoped right on...Lacus. "Huh me?" Lacus asked as the dj pulled her up on the stage. "What do it sing a song i wrote?" she asked, "Sure why not?" the dj said. "Can i get my friend to help me to?" she asked. "Sure." the dj said. "Okay Cagalli,Stellar i need your help." she continued. "Okay Cagalli please play my song Fields of hope." Cagalli nodded and sat down at the panio. "Oh and Stellar i need you up here!" she said looking down at stellar.

"But..." she started but was cut off when the dj told her "Just do it!" and then pushed her on stage as all her friends stared shocked. "Okay countdown ill count you in...3...2...1." the dj started. "No everybody's going to find out." Stellar thought, then the dj shouted "Go!" then Stellar yelled "Wait!" the dj looked at her..."What now miss..." he started..."I cant..." i said but the music started anyway. Then panio began to play. She couldn't ditch Lacus now...

Lacus:Beneath a veil of starry sky, as cold as winters dark as night, Its there you will sleep silent and deep, your all alone.

Stellar:A single prays, soft melody across the lonely silent fields a little light, begin to shine, It shines all alone.

Lacus:I watched here as you so peacefully dreamed, you laughed like a child happy and carefree.

Stellar:Its all familiar and yet so far, Thats the future thats promised for you and me.

Lacus and Stellar: One day on a green and shining morn, One day we will finally make it through,  
Cause in this sky so dark with winter, we still have to believe that its true.

Lacus:Fields of hope.  
Stellar:Fields of hope.  
Lacus:Fields of hope.  
Stellar:Fields of hope...

"Woweeeee! give it up for these young lady's!Great job!" yelled the dj as everybody clapped.

Later on...

"You guys were great!" yelled Milly, "Yeah you guys make a great team!Duet singers much!" yelled Cagalli. "Well you were a great panio player!" exclaimed Lacus. "Since when did you play the panio Cagalli?" asked Kira, "Since forever!but it was my secret shhh!" she said laughing. "And Lacus when did you start writing songs and music?" asked Athrun, "Long time!" she said giggling.  
"Wow stella when did you start singing your a great singer!" Shinn added/asked. "Since i was a little girl." she said and then thought 'good he doesn't no!'. "Guess theres allot we don't no about you girls!eh?" Athrun asked them and they all replied "yeah". 'But the person who is hiding the biggest secret is me i wonder if they will hate me if i tell them or treat me different' thought Stellar sighing as Shinn watched HER.

I guess it goes to show everyone has a secret life eh?

To be continued...


	5. Phase05 Confession time for those in luv

Secret lifes...

Phase05- Confession time for those in love

"Yeah!finally weekend!party!" yelled Cagalli well walking down the hall to her locker with Athrun and Lacus. "Wow schools been hard so far this year eh kira?" Lacus said snapping him out of his day dream and making him blush. "Uh yeah." he said laughing.

"You guys make such a cute part don't you?" Cagalli said laughing. "Uh yeah..." Kira said and reached for Lacuses hand to hold it then moved closer. "Awww." Cagalli said as Kira and Lacus both blushed and turned to each other.

"How about you and Athrun, Cagalli you seem to be pretty close." said Lacus. "Well yeah I guess you could say that if you want to." Cagalli said back. "Hey guys!" yelled Milly running down the hall with Shinn and Stellar.

"Okay um lets go." Stellar said to Lacus, "Oh yeah Kira I got to go ill call you later okay"  
Lacus said giving him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Okay." he said as he smiled and they both walked away. "So what you doing tonight Athrun?" Cagalli asked, "Spending time with you I hope." he said and smiled sweetly. Then Milly said "awwwwww" and Kira gave him a death glare.

At Lacuses House-

"So Stellar is there anyone at school you like so far?" asked Lacus. "No!" she said and looked away to avid the answer. "Are you sure you don't like Shinn I see you look at him all the time in class." said Lacus laughing when she said Stellar panic. "I don't like Shinn! Well I don't think I like him anyway." she yelled and started to get lower as she spoke. "Bet you do like him!" she said still laughing, "I don't like him and thats final!" Stellar yelled once more. "Okay fine you don't like him." Lacus said giving up, "Well anyway I got a new song you have to listen too okay"  
Lacus asked happily. "Okay." said Stellar and sat there quietly.

"Into the quiet land (night)" she said the name of the song first.

"In this quiet land im waiting for you, forgetting the past and dreaming of you."

"Time passes by and memories fade, but time cant erase the love that we've made."

"And the stars in the sky, that I wish upon cant bring you back to my side."

"Though your not here with me I dream of the day well meet again..." (well meet again)

"Hold me close so deep in your heart, I will find you no matter where I have to go, and dream of me for I will be there follow the stars that lead into the quiet land."

"How do you like it Stellar?" Lacus asked. "I LOVE IT!" shouted Stellar, "Well im going to go home now I think I going to make up some new songs later." she said. "Bye!" said Lacus well she saw her friend to the door then she went home to start a new mission a mission to write new songs!

At Stellars house- Mission write new songs

"Perfection!" Stellar yelled. "I got it, I did it a brand new song! lets see how it is!"

"Even with word there are things that cannot be conveyed, I still hadn't realized that."

"The further apart we are, The closer you feel."

"What pierces my painful chest, Is the fragment of a dream."

"Believe once more in the miracle, That is our chance meeting."

"Thats a great song!She did it again another master piece!" she said happily to herself. "WAIT!  
THIS IS ONE OF THE SONGS IVE ALREADY MADE!DARN!THINK STELLAR THINK FRESH IDEAS!" she yelled to herself as she wrote some ideas on her notepad.

Later on- Still at Stellars

"Okay this time I did it! a new song and it sounds great! wow I really need to take a break I guess I could go to the beach." she said and left her house to the beach...

On the beach from 5 years ago...

"Wow its really pretty tonight...reminds me of that day 5 years ago." Stellar told herself softly,  
then someone walked up. "Hey." they said then she turned around to see..."Shinn?" she asked. "Yeah." he responded as Stellars face turned red, "Why am i blushing?do I like him do I like Shinn?" she asked herself. (In her mind)

To be continued... 


	6. Phase06 Shinn remembers panic time!

Secret lifes...

Phase06- Shinn remembers panic time!

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" Shinn asked as he sat beside her. "Uh...I was board and decided to come out here." she lied. As Shinn watched her he remembered something. As he did Stellar watched the sky.

Flashback- Shinn

As the girl finished singing the boy began to clap, the girl then quickly turned around to see a boy clapping.

"Hey did you write that song?" the boy asked."Yeah." the girl said nodding in response. "Whats your name?My name is Shinn!" the boy spoke up with his hand out so he could shake her hand.

"Stellar..." the girl said and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said. The girl blushed and pulled her hand away, "Um...I gotta go." she said nervously and ran away. "Uh...hey wait"  
he yelled but it was to late she was already gone.

End flashback- Shinn

"Stellar..." Shinn started as she turned to him. "Yes?" she asked, "Were you that girl 5 years ago?" he asked. She paused at the question and went to leave but Shinn grabbed her hand. "Uh...yes ...no I mean maybe..." she said after Shinn grabbed her hand.

"I knew it...it really was you the whole time." Shinn said letting go of Stellar. "Um...no you got it all wrong I don't know what your talking about." she said trying to cover up what she had said before, but it was to late he already knew.

"Stellar why are you lying to me why did you have to keep it a secret that you knew me?" Shinn asked a bit annoyed. "Because I thought you would give away my singing secret." Stellar lied.  
"But everyone already noes you sing now so why did you have to keep it a secret?" he asked. "Because I didn't want to randomly ask I didn't no if you remembered me or not it would have been odd if i asked and you didn't!" she lied again.

"Ohhh..." Shinn said sounding still a bit mad at her. "Well I have to go!" she said and went to leave when Shinn grabbed her again. "Where are you going are you going to leave me again like 5 years ago?!" he asked as his eyes darkened. "Uh...no I really have to go." she said sounding a bit scared.

"REALLY SAVE IT! IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE NEAR ME JUST SAY SO!" he yelled angryly and tightend the grip on Stellars hand making her wince a bit. "Its not that really." she said trying to explain.  
"Im going home see ya." he said coldly and walked away. "I knew something like this would happen if he knew it was me...and now he hates me...now what would he do if I told him my secret he would hate me more." she said and fell to her knees crying.

123123123123123123123123123123123

At Kira's house aka Cagalli's- down stairs

"I wonder what Athrun and Cagalli are doing upstairs." asked Lacus curiously. "Dont tempt me to go up there Ill kill Athrun and he better not be 'doing' anything upstairs to my sis! or else"  
Kira said with a death glare in his eyes. "Oh Kira your too over protective!" she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Upstairs with Cagalli and Athrun...

"Hey Athrun wheres the popcorn?" mumbled Cagalli frustrated. "In the kitchen." Athrun mumbled back making Cagalli mad. "Athrun thats like the 3rd time you forgot it!" she said in frustration.  
"Oh well wanna watch the movie now?" Athrun said lazily, "Fine." Cagalli said finally giving up on the popcorn. They then turned on the movie and started to watch it.

Later on- Cagallis room still

All a sudden Kira called up the stairs that he was going to Lacuses house and left. "Hey were all alone now, at least Kira cant kill me for doing anything to you now..." Athrun said laughing.  
"You wouldn't dare to try anything Zala!" she yelled. "Wanna bet...try me." he said seriously making Cagalli nervous Athrun was never serious!

"To shocked to say anything I see did I make the almighty Athha speechless...wow im good." Athrun said proudly smirking. "Dream on I wanna see you try something!Kira would kill you!" she yelled quickly then covered her mouth, 'Im such an idiot why did I have to say that now he is going to do something your such an idiot Cagalli." she thought. "Kiras not here remember all ill take that as a bet and the bet is so on!" Athrun said moving closer to her as she back up on the bed.

To be continued... 


	7. Phase07 The bet with Athrun win or lose?

Secret lifes...

123123123123123123123123123123123

Sorry guys this is going to be kinda sort but ill try to make up the waste of your time in the next episode the nest episodes going to be great!!!!!!!!!!-Misha PLZ R&R

123123123123123123123123123123123

Phase07- The bet with Athrun win or lose?

"What are you doing Zala? back up a bit..." Cagalli said completely freaked out noing what Athrun could do well Kira wasn't home. "If you want me to stop you got to make me!" he said then turned off the t.v leaving it dark.

"How am I suppost to do that your way stronger than me!" Cagalli said nervously as Athrun pinned her hands to the wall above her head. "Well guess you cant stop me then." he said smirking. Then Athrun face got closer and closer till there noses almost touched. "Wait seriously Athrun!" she yelled. "What?" he said looking at her as her face went red. "Just stop what if Kira comes home"  
Cagalli said trying to get him to stop.

"Ill deal with it when it happens." he said, then she started to move around so he got up and pulled her legs under him and sat on her so she couldn't move. "Ath-..." she started but was cut off when he brushed his lips over hers. (Hint-Faint!)

She tried to break free from the kiss but he just deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in her mouth, After a while Athrun broke the kiss both of them were panting when Athruns phone rang he then got off Cagalli and answered his phone "Hello...you will?...oh okay...fine I will later"  
he said and hung up the phone smirking looking at Cagalli, she then gulped and asked "Who was that?", "It was Kira hes going to visit Lacuses mom he'll be back Sunday so we have lots of alone time." Athrun said and then toke his shirt off. "What are you doing?" Cagalli said blushing.

"Its kinda hot in here don't you feel hot?" he asked still smirking. "Yeah but-" she started but was cut off again when he pinned her to the wall again. "Here let me help." he said removing her shirt. "Athrun you perv stop it!" she yelled, "And if i don't?" he asked. "Ill tell Kira then he'll kill you!" Caglli said smartly. "And what can he do when hes going to the PLANTS?plus don't you feel less hot now?" he asked. "Yeah...BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!" she said. "Then what is?" he asked again. "I don't no but this is wrong!you cant do this to me!" she said well moving around trying to get free.

To be continued...(Cant you guess what happens???Bet you cant!) 


	8. Phase08 Songs of a broken heart!

Secret lifes...

Phase08- Songs of a broken heart

Sat-Morning-Stellars house

"Noooo...Shinn...Don't leave." Stellar mumbled well tossing and turning in bed still asleep. Then she woke up gasping for air. "A dream?" she asked herself. "I cant believe Shinn hates me...Im such a bad person...I should have told him earlier and stayed with him but I feel strange around him." she said to herself and started to cry...

At Kira's AKA Cagalli's house-Morning

Cagalli woke up in her bed with Athrun on the floor snoring and drooling on the carpet. "Huh.  
Athrun?" she said and looked at him blushing remembering last night. Then Athrun lifted his head off the the floor and got up looking at Cagalli well yawning, "Hey feeling better today?" Athrun asked as Cagalli pulled the blankets over her head... "No go away!" she yelled and started crying then Lacus and Kira ran in.

"Hey whats with all the yelling what'd you do to Cagalli?" Kira yelled/asked as Cagalli pulled the blankets off her head looking strangely at Kira. "Nothing I asked her if she was okay and she started to cry." Athrun tried to explain but Cagalli interrupted.

"Why are yo here Kira?" Cagalli asked remembering last night that Athrun had told him that him and Lacus were going to visit Lacuses mom in the plants. "Well I live here can't I be here when I want to be?" he asked. "But didn't you leave to Lacuses moms house last night?" Cagalli asked with a werid look.

"Huh Lacus?Her mom?what are you talking about?" Kira asked now worried. "Athrun said that you went to see her mom!" Cagalli tried to explain. "No I didn't even I no that Lacuses mom is no around anymore!"Athrun yelled and everyone looked at him. (He meant Lacuses moms dead.)

"I think you got brain damige or something from last night when you conked out...You fainted right after I kissed you." he said laughing. "You kissed my sis!You better run Zala!" he yelled well Lacus tired to hold him back. "It was a dream then all last nights happening were all a dream im so glad." Cagalli thought. (Get the hint now?)

Back with Stellar-

"I need to do something to keep my mind off Shinn maybe I can go to the beach...I hope I don't see Shinn again." she thought and headed out the the beach.

At the beach-Stellar

Stellar walked to the beach front with her music book and saw a big stage with many people crowded around it but no one was playing music in fact the people looked mad.

"Excuse me miss." a girl said from behind Stellar said tapping on her shoulder. "Yes?" asked Stellar looking adorable. "Um by any chance can you help me?" the girl asked. "Depends go on"  
Stellar said nodding at the lady. "Can you help stall our concert?The band leader hasn't showed up yet can you sing?" the girl asked. "Sure but if I sing can I sing one of my own songs?" Stellar asked happily.

"You sure can now hurry!" she yelled and pointed to the stage Stellar then nodded and ran down the hill and onto the stage.

"Hello everyone im the fill in singer for now the band leader is a bit late today so till she comes ill be singing a song I wrote myself called Believing in the stars." Stellar yelled into the microphone then she handed sheet music out to the band and began to sing.

"Believing...na na na na na."

"I cant believe Stellar hates me." Shinn said well walking down the beach front.

"You stare up at the starry sky wondering if your wish will come true."

"Huh? That voice?on the stage...could it be..." he looked on the stage "Stellar..." he said.

"You think about all the times you wished upon a star and how that wish didn't come true...yeah."

"Whats she doing up there?" Shinn asked himself well watching the blond angel.

"You gotta believe a little trust in yourself...You gotta reach up and chase the wish."

"Wonder if thats another song she wrote it sounds like a Stellar song to me." Shinn thought and laughed a bit and continued watching.

"You wanna believe in the stars you have to believe in the stars, thats all you have to do for your wish to come true."

"Wow great lyrics too..." Shinn said continuing to think over and over.

"Start believing in the star yeah...Believing in the stars yeah...ohhh ohhhh, na na na na na,ohh yeahhhhhh"  
-Song done-  
clap clap

"Thank you everyone!!" Stellar yelled as she went to find the lady from earlier then she walked on the stage, "Do you guys want another song?" the lady yelled and everyone cheered. "How about it miss?" she asked Stellar. "Sure why not?" Stellar said and passed out more sheet music to the band members. "Okay this ones called lonely star." she said and stood back at the front.

"A lonely star...that shines brightly in the sky."

"I look upon it to wish a dream come true."

"Some things were meant to be there when you need them."

"Just like a star dreams come and go."

"Shining...Brightly...I look upon you for the right answers to my problems."

"Im dreaming of a world for peace and love..."

"And when that dream comes true I know you'll be there too."

"Waiting for the day that will see each other again...you know ill wait for you, forever under this starry sky and wish upon that lonely star."

"na na na na na na na na...na na na na na...yeah..."

-Song done-  
clap clap

"Thank you so much guys!but im afraid that I have to go the band leaders here!" Stellar yelled and went to leave. "Wait..." called the band leader. "Huh?" Stellar said and turned around to see her holding out the microphone giving it to Stellar. "Huh? why though?" Stellar asked the band leader. "Because you sing with you heart and you deserve one more song."

With that Stellar thanked her and handed her band music out for the last time (Hint-or is it)  
and went up to the front one more time.

"This song I cant tell you the name...well okay its called Solitude of the ocean depths and it is dedicated to a really good friend...Shinn I like him allot and wish he knew how I really felt"  
she said not knowing that Shinn was watching.

"Teach me sadness..."

"This song is dedicated to me?She likes me?I thought she didn't like me because she was ignoring me or was she...just shy?" Shinn thought blushing a his thought and what Stellar said.

"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness." "If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."

I can't recall that gentle voice In the depths of my mourning heart.

Someone is calling me from my forgetten past, Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again. At this moment that will never come twice, You are all I can see.

A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone. Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart.

Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly, For the warmth that I should not have known.

Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on. Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on. Beyond the darkness, You are all I can see.

The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity, Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater.

I know that there's a future where we will love each other. Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again, At this moment that will never come twice, You are all I can see.

-Song finished-

After the song was done everyone clapped loudly as Stellar left the stage she felt someone grab her hand and she turned around...to see Shinn, her eyes opened widely out of shock as tears poured out she couldn't control her body anymore she then fell to her knees crying once more and the fainted. "Stellar!Stellar!" Shinn shouted but got no answer he then picked her up bridal style carrying her to his house and placed her in his bed before kissing her on the head and leaving the room quietly.

To be continued... 


	9. Phase09 Mayu and Stellar best friends!

Secret lifes...

Phase09- Mayu and Stellar best friends!

The next day-Sunday-Shinns house

Stellar woke up laying in a bed that she noticed want hers she looked around and remembered what had happened yesterday and went to get out of the bed then she noticed that Shinn wasn't around.  
And she opened the door slowly went a girl fell through the door asleep but she woke up when she felt herself hit the ground. "Huh???" the girl said and looked around quickly then looked up at Stellar who was looking down at her with a face that asked what she was doing.

"Good morning Stellar-onee chan!" the girl said with a big smile but I couldn't help but ask.  
"Who are you and where am I?" Stellar asked then the girls smile grew bigger. "At Shinn's house"  
she said and looked at me again. "Where is Shinn?" asked Stellar. "Ohhhh Shinn went to the store he'll be back soon." Mayu said getting up and pulling me out of the room. "So Stellar-onee chan you go to Shinn's school right???Does he slack off in class?He does doesn't he?!" Mayu asked me and I giggled a bit and said. "He sleeps through most of his classes." then she started to giggle to and she pulled me out into what looked like a living room and sat me on the couch with her.

"So whats your name?" Stellar asked Mayu and she said "My name is Mayu nice to meet you Stellar"  
then I looked at her. "How did you no my name anyway?" asked Stellar. "Shinn told me your name"  
Mayu said brightly and smiled, then she turned on the t.v and I watched it with her after about 5 minutes of t.v Mayu got tired of the computer and turned it off.

"Stellar!!!Mayu wants to go to the beach!" said Mayu and looked at her with puppy eyes. "I think we should wait for Shinn to come back first." Stellar said and looked away well tried to look away for the puppy eyes, but failed. "We can leave a note please Stellar!" she asked again and this time I couldn't help but say yes. Mayu wrote a note and put it on the back of the door and put her shoes on and left with me too the beach.

When we got to the beach Mayu looked at me and said "You know what Stellar I love the ocean." she said to me when she said that Stellar looked shocked and looked back at her and said. "I love the ocean to its my favorite place to go I come here every day!" Stellar said then Mayu looked at Stellar and smiled and said. "We have allot in common I guess." then she started to watch the waves in the ocean go up and down. "Well I love the ocean for allot of reasons why do you love t the ocean Mayu?" asked Stellar. "I like how the waves calm you down when you have stuff on your mind its like everything that was bothering you just melts away." Mayu said continuing to look out at the ocean. "Wow thats deep but I cant help but feel the same way as you, your right about that but thats not the only thing thats great about the ocean." Stellar said.

"What do you like about the ocean then?" asked Mayu and Stellar looked up in the sky. "The sky"  
Stellar said and Mayu looked at her weird. "The sky what dose the sky have to do with the ocean"  
asked Mayu and I looked back at her and said. "The ocean is pretty in the morning,after and night you see at night time the stars reflect the ocean it pretty..." Stellar said. "I see Ive never came here at night but I bet its really pretty." Mayu said. "Yeah it is and not only dose the stars reflect off the ocean but the moon dose to and its so much more calm at night time." said Stellar.

"Wow you really do like allot of things about the ocean don't you?" asked Mayu. "Yeah sure do and here a secret of mine I love to dance at night time in the water its fan." said Stellar and stuck out her tongue like a child and Mayu giggled a bit. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Mayu said.  
(Buy the way thats not her big secret!).

123123123123123123123123123123123

Back at Shinn and Mayu's house-

Shinn walked through the door and walked down the hall to his room and noticed that Mayu wasn't outside the room anymore. 'Mabye she went inside to see Stellar.' he thought and walked in to see that both were not in there, "Where'd they go?" said Shinn and walked through the house to see if he could find them but he couldn't he then checked the closet to check if Mayus shoes were there and they weren't he then cursed slightly and walked out the door slamming it behind him not seeing the note Mayu had left for him.

123123123123123123123123123123123

"Hey Stellar do you like my brother?" Mayu asked and Stellar blushed but managed to control it a bit so she couldn't see. "Um...I kinda do." Stellar said. "I think that Shinn and Stellar would make a good couple." said Mayu and through a rock in the water. "Really?" asked Stellar and this time when she blushed Mayu noticed it right away. "Yeah I think you should marry Shinn." she said and looked at a very red Stellar.

"I don't know about that...I dont think he likes me that way..." said Stellar. "I think he does like you!But even if you dont get married will you come and visit Mayu everyday?" Mayu asked. "I sure will." Stellar said and ruffed her hair a bit. "Promise well be friends forever?" asked Mayu.

"Yep I promise." Stellar said and gave her pinky to pinky swear. "Pinky promise!" yelled Mayu and they both laughed when they heard someone call there names and they both turned to see Shinn yelling there names. "Shinn over here!" yelled Mayu and then she got up and ran over to Shinn.

"Mayu where were you I told you not to go places without me!" yelled Shinn and then Stellar walked up to both of them. "But Shinn!I went with Stellar-onee chan!" Mayu yelled back and then Shinn looked at me and blushed and looked back at Mayu.

"Im sorry Shinn its my fault I toke her without asking." said Stellar now looking upset, "Next time don't do that." he told Stellar and she nodded sadly. "NO SHINN DONT GET MAD AT STELLAR-NEE CHAN!  
I TOLD HER TO TAKE ME!" Mayu said and Shinn looked at her.

"Why did you ask her to take you when I told you that you cant go places when im not home!" he asked and Mayu started to cry. "Because...Because...you never take me anymore!" she yelled in tears then Shinn looked at her, "Dont cry you could have told me I would have token you!" Shinn said trying to calm Mayu down a bit.

"I tried to ask lots of times but you said that you were busy." Mayu said still crying. "Okay how about this Mayu next time you ask even if I have to do something ill take too!" Shinn said and Mayu nodded and said "One more thing!", "What is it Mayu?" asked Shinn. "Stellar-onee chan has to come too!" said Mayu and then Shinn said "Deal!Is that good with you Stellar?" I nodded and said "Of course!" and then we walked back to Shinn's house both us holding one one of Mayu's hands.

Later after Shinn's house-At Stellar's!

'I guess Shinn dosn't hate me he acted like nothing ever happened between us its like were starting all over again as friend just with him knowing that its me from 5 years ago but if only he knew.  
the biggest secret.' Stellar thought as she laid in bed doing her homework.

At Shinn's house-

"Shinn!" yelled before running into Shinns room. "What is it Mayu?" asked Shinn. "You no today was great and I really like Stellar!" she said and sat next to Shinn. "Yeah shes great." he said and looked at Mayu. "I'm sorry to do this to you again but I have to do homework so could you leave me for now I promise well do something tomorrow." he said. "Okay!" yelled Mayu and left the room with a grin on her face, 'Shinn loves Stellar!Shinn loves Stellar!' Mayu thought walking into her room and going to sleep.

To be continued... 


End file.
